His Red Side
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Today was a badly and hardly day.  We trapped a very bad man and we killed him.   We should be proud of ourselves, but we don't.  POV Lisbon.   More chapters, obviously if you like.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because of all the possible ways of who is RJ. Enjoy it.

* * *

His Red Side

(POV Lisbon)

Today was a badly and hardly day. We trapped a very bad man and we killed him. We should be proud of ourselves, but we don't. We caught Red John, but there was no case closed pizza or anything.

We are in the kitchen quiet, sad and shocked.

Jane is fast asleep in my couch. In fact, we had called the CBI psychiatrist who sedated him.

Van Pelt: "This is so sad. I can't believe it."

Cho: "Neither do I."

Rigsby: "He knew…?"

Lisbon: "I have no idea."

Hightower entered in the kitchen with hers arms crossed.

Hightower: "How's Jane?"

Lisbon: "He still slept like a baby."

Cho: "Thanks to sedatives."

Lisbon: "Yeah…" I whispered.

Hightower: "Good. He needs it."

We ended killing the serial killer because the man tried to escape.

XXX

4 hours earlier

Lisbon: "Stop it!" I yelled pointing at him with my gun.

The man was painted his firm, the happy face in the wall of the room. He turned to watch us. He was dressed in black and wearing a hideous mask.

Lisbon: "Put down the knife!"

But he simply saw me and laughs to me.

My team was in my side. They were pointing their guns on him.

Cho: "Drop the knife. Now!"

RIgsby: "Drop it or we shot you!"

Red John: "Alright. That's funny to me."

The serial killer lowered the knife and took of his mask.

We were surprised. It was not something we expected.

Red John was Jane's twin brother.

* * *

TBC?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews... and for the story alerts! :) They're very appreciated. Who wants to be my beta reader? :D xD :) xoxo.

* * *

Chapter 2

Now, I'm sit in front to my couch where apparently Jane is still sleeping. I'm thinking in this day… If is difficult to digest for me, I can't imagine how hard it's to him.

_4 hours earlier_

We went to CBI with the handcuffed man. Everyone look at us astonished. Jane had been impatiently waiting for us.

I saw when he rises of his couch and walks toward us. I think he is speechless. His face is a mix of astonishment, anger, rage, contempt, and other bad feelings.

He didn't wait more. He ran to handcuff man and began to beating him as he could before it was stopped by Cho.

Jane: "I'll kill you son of…!" I think he bits his tongue.

Cho: "Jane! Jane. Calm down, bro. Don't fight with me. If you stop it, the pain disappears." He said while he pressing Jane against the floor.

Jane: "He killed them! He killed them! They were his family too! Don't you understand?"

He tried to pull away, but Cho didn't allow. Jane starts to cry in the floor.

Jane: "His niece… his niece…" He said in tears.

Cho: "I know… I know. Calm down… Easy boy... Come on. Easy."

Jane: "They were his family too…."

Cho: "Yeah… breath… relax…"

XXX

Oh, Jane. I'm sorry so much for that. We were not going to kill him, but… things happen.

Oh my God. I don't know… I have no idea how he will react when he wakes up.

XXX

Cho: "He needs something. Really. He isn't well. Call the doctor… do something." He said to Van Pelt.

Jane was shaking, sweating and taking a lot of deep breaths.

Jane: "He's my brother…" He said crying a lot.

Cho: "Move!"

Vam Pelt moves fast.

Minutes later, three men were holding him while the doctor put the needle in his right arm.

XXX

Yes. Jane and his brother were two water drops. Not easy to assimilate.

Everything happened so fast.

Hightower was in the interrogation room with the man, and then, she was injured on the floor and the damn man was not in the fucking room.

We.. still don't understand how he realized that.

Lisbon: "Ma'am. Are you ok?" I said concerned.

Hightower: "Yes, I am! Go after him. DAMN IT!" She said with hardly breathing.

We saw Red John, the serial killer, (because it's hard to me says Jane's brother) walks calmly down the hall trying to pass unnoticed.

Rigsby: "Stop there!"

But he just smiled to us… and things happened… that are still fuzzy in my mind.

He took someone has a shield…

Shots behind him...

Seconds later… he was on the floor bleeding... lifeless...

And now… I'm here… in my office… in front of a sleepy Jane… and I don't know… I don't like said to him that his brother is dead.

I feel so bad for him.

He looks like an angel…

He's not a bad man. He… he just had bad times in his life… like everyone.

He looks like an angel… I think I said that before.

I don't care if I have to stay up here all night until he wakes up.

I can't leave him alone. Not now. Never.

* * *

TBC? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews.

Last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

He opens his eyes slowly and looks around confused.

Lisbon: "Hey…" I whispered.

Jane looked at me for seconds.

Jane: "Hey."

The blond man sat in the couch.

Jane: "What time is it?"

Lisbon: "11:00 pm."

Jane: "Mmmm…"

He nodded and both were silent for eternal minutes.

Jane: "Where is he?"

I hold my breath.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

In this time, he looks at me seriously. He noticed my nervousness.

Jane: "He is dead…" He whispered and took a deep breath. "Right?"

Lisbon: "I'm sorry."

Jane: "God." He said stroking his hair.

Lisbon: "I…"

Jane: "I know that I have a brother, but…"

Lisbon: "Don't have to do this, Jane."

Jane: "Oh my God." He said placing his hands on his face.

He could not control himself in front of me. He began to sob. I am speechless. I hate this. I don't know what to do in such times, but in this time, is Jane. I can't run away from here.

I got up from my chair and sat down beside him. No words come out of my mouth. Silly woman.

Jane: "I'm sorry…" He said drying his tears.

Lisbon: "You're sorry? About what? It's ok, Jane… Just.. Just take it out… the feelings…"

Jane: "Feelings…" He smiled bitterly.

He touched his chest.

Lisbon: "Are you ok?"

Jane nodded and sighed.

Jane: "I want to be alone, please. I want to be alone."

Lisbon: "Ok. Whatever you want…"

I got up and walked to the door. He could not wait.

God… He is crying hardly and I can't leave the office. I can't leave him alone.

I walked quickly to him. Without thinking, I hugged him and pat his back gently. His put his head in my neck. I can feel his tears on me.

I never had seemed Patrick Jane crying. He is always smiling, always hiding his true feelings.

Lisbon: "It's over, Jane. It's over." I whispered in his ear.

I was so nervous. My heart was pounding. After minutes, I feel better comforting him.

Jane: "Yeah, it's over." He separated from me.

XXX

Now, we were silent and quite. He is lost in thought and I'm worried about him.

Lisbon: "What do you think?"

I wait an honest answer.

Jane: "What Am I going to do now?"

Lisbon: "Start again. Live."

Jane: "Easier said than done."

Lisbon: "Is not impossible, Jane. You are a strong man. You are."

Jane: "Of course." He smiled reluctantly.

Then, we looked eyes and everything stopped. Yes, everything stooped.

I don't know how or why, but we kissed. We kissed! OMFG.

It's not the time, nor the place!

My heart started beating faster and he realized that.

He opens his eyes, looked at mine and then down.

I was speechless.

He was speechless.

Lisbon: "I think… we need to talk…"

Jane: "Talk?" He got up off the couch. "I'm leaving."

Lisbon: "You're leaving…"

Jane: "I'm better off alone."

I didn't stop him.

I only heard when the office door closed.

What happens now? I don't know. I just know... we both feel the same about each other.

The End


End file.
